A Christmas Present
by 78meg9
Summary: Christmas day comes around, and Annabeth is given a present. But it is rather hard to enjoy when your boyfriend is suffering amnesia, and is probably stuck with what you would call the enemy. Please note, I don't own anything.


**This story takes place after Piper, Leo and Jason return from their quest.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, clear, Christmas morning at Camp Half-Blood. Just because the residents there were descendents from Greek gods, didn't mean Christmas wasn't celebrated.<p>

Thalia's pine stood out brightly, for each cabin added a little something to decorate. The Ares children placed unused weapons and red paint, where as Aphrodite's kids tied bows and anything shiny.

Everyone was out doing something. Either getting or giving gifts, finishing up year-ending pranks, or annoying the ones they care about with never ending Christmas carols.

Only one person sat alone in her cabin.

Annabeth Chase was having a staring contest with a festively wrapped box.

It had appeared early in the morning, hitting her on the head. Ever since then, she had been glaring at it as if there was a bomb inside that would detonate if touched.

Her siblings have came and went, barely worrying she hasn't moved her eyes for two hours or so.

Eventually, Annabeth noticed someone was knocking on the door. Getting up, she finally dared to turn her attention the person knocking.

It turned out to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Who started talking a mile a minute.

"It's about time you opened the door! Dionysus decided to let it snow, and boy is it cold out there! I brought you a present, and thought I might let you know Thalia will be here in about an hour. I can't wait for you to see what I got from Apollo- hey, are you listening?"

Annabeth in fact, wasn't, but instead was focusing on the box again. Striding up to it, Rachel completely ignored her cries of protest to not touch it.

"Who's it from?" Rachel asked, spying the paper attached on the top.

"Found this in the Poseidon cabin" She read. "I thought you would like it – Aphrodite"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

"No." Annabeth answered briskly.

"If you won't, I will." And with that, Rachel tore off the wrapping. Inside was another note, and bracelet sized jewelery box. Opening the note, Rachel read it out loud.

"Dear Annabeth. It's been, what? Three, four months since I last saw you? I missed ya. So to celebrate this lovely Christmas day, I thought you'd like to join me by the lake. I'll bring a picnic. And if you say it's too cold, the water is always warmer. I hope you like the present! And Merry Christmas – Percy"

Annabeth stayed stone faced through out the entire letter, until the part were Percy's name was mentioned. Her mask seemed to waver for a second. As if all the pain from the past month hit her full force.

Rachel wisely decided not to say anything. It was evident she just needed some space. Backing up as if to leave, the red haired girl was stopped by Annabeth grabbing her shoulder.

Though she looked incredibly pained, she nodded as if to say, "Please stay. I want to open the present."

Handing the smaller box over, Rachel watched Athena's daughter open the box slowly, but steadily. Inside was a silver bracelet with a small owl attached as a charm. On the owl, was two initials carved.

"SW&WG" Annabeth whispered. Carefully wrapping it around her wrist, she laid down on her bed.

Rachel didn't notice her whimpering until it became a small cry. That cry turned into a sob, until Annabeth's whole body was wracking with tears. Not knowing what else to do, Rachel wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Pulling her into a hug, she didn't notice her cheeks were covered in tears until she tasted the salty water on her tongue.

When Thalia and Piper went up to the Athena cabin to fetch both girls for dinner, they found two friends silently crying for their lost friend.

* * *

><p>Up on Olympus, Aphrodite smiled widely. True, her little involvement sent two strong girls into tears, but who knows how bad it would be for Annabeth to bottle up her feelings.<p>

And as an added bonus, her favorite couples reunion was working it's self out nicely. Hera wasn't the only one who had hatched a plan that involved to half-bloods and memory loss.

Only the goddess of love and beauty wouldn't have the memory loss blame fall on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here am apologizing profoundly for not updating my other stories. I promise updates for<strong>


End file.
